


The Chrobin Family Swap

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, Body Swap AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysphoria, Henry fucks up big time, Multi, Sexuality Crisis, Stuck in new bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Henry makes a mistake with a spell and accidentally swaps around the entire royal family for good. All four will have to adapt to their new permanent bodies.





	The Chrobin Family Swap

It had seemed like a good idea at first. At least that's what Henry said sheepishly as he looked at the very mad faces of the four people before him, specifically the royal family. He had been mixing up a new potion to make his body swap spell last longer when he had been startled and accidentally dropped it next to the tent of the royal family...which had led them now to this situation. Even for the quirky mage, it was weird seeing the angry expressions of Chrom on Robin's face and Lucina's on Morgan's face with the worried but calmer look of Robin on Chrom's face and a confused look somewhat typical for Morgan on Lucina's. 

"I really am sorry for this." Henry said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Henry it's fine as long as you can fix this." Chrom said with Robin's voice. He wasn't used to hearing the voice of the women he loved come from his own mouth. The light inflection of it and the almost sing-song quality to it sounded foreign to his new ears. 

"Ah well you see...about that." Henry said sheepishly as he explained a very important detail.

Just then four mutual shouts of "WHAT" rang out through the camp.  
***  
None of the four could believe this. Henry hadn't had the chance to make the body swap potion less potent and when he had dropped it, it still was powerful enough to make the body swap permanent. Henry didn't know if he would be able to fix it and while he had said he'd look for a solution for as long as he lived, he had his doubts he'd find one. Which led to their current situation looking to seem like a permanent situation. Chrom had decided to reveal this to the entire army, it wouldn't've been right to keep this from his friends. It was quite weird announcing it while in Robin's body but he made it short and sweet, he could hear the shocked gasps from some, but at the moment he wasn't able to focus on his friends and allies. Chrom proceeded to return to his tent where his family currently was as well. 

Chrom figured that Fredrick was probably freaking out and trying to figure out how to explain this to the Ylisstol nobles, but right now Chrom's concerns were mainly for himself and his family and for figuring out how to help them live like this in their forever changed lives.

Chrom went back to his tent, still unused to the movement on his chest not to mention the feeling of Robin's tactician cloak. He hadn't had the chance to change out of it. As he peaked inside of his tent he could see Robin in his body sitting on the bed as he slipped the cloak off of his new form and put it on the rack. He looked down briefly at his new feminine form and sighed observing the breasts contained within Robin's shirt. It would be hard to get used to this.

"Where are the kids?" Chrom asked, wincing slightly as he continued to hear his new voice. 

"Lucina said she needed some space and Morgan followed after her." Robin replied softly, not moving much from her spot on the bed.

It was weird for Chrom to see his body in front of him and also replying to his question in his own voice but he would have to get used to it. Just like he would have to get used to the weird sensation of his chest moving entirely differently from what he was used to and the emptiness in his groin. 

The King of Ylisstol sat next to his wife on the bed and spread an arm around her shoulder, which was new and disconcerting because she was now taller then he was and now the more muscular one of the two.

"I know you're not okay so I won't ask if you are, but if you want to talk Robin feel free to." Chrom said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. 

"Chrom...." Robin started, biting her new lip as she began to speak.

"How can we live like this? How can you be king in my body? How can we raise Luci back home in each other's bodies? How will the kids cope with this? I...I feel so overwhelmed." Robin spoke in her now masculine deep voice, hanging her head down, slightly weirding herself out by no longer having long white hair, it now replaced by short blue hair.

"Robin I...I wish I knew what to say. I wish I could say something that could make it all better but...I'm just as lost as you are about this. I don't know how we'll do it but...we'll do it. We have to. Besides at least we're not stuck in the kids' bodies right?" Chrom said with his newly feminine voice, trying to look on the bright side of things even though that was hard to do right now.

Robin nodded her head sadly at that before she spoke again.

"It...it feels so weird being in your body. Everything feels different in here Chrom. I feel out of balance."

"I do as well my love. I do as well." Chrom said as he hugged his now taller masculine wife, he cursed mentally as even this act reminded him of how different he was and how different he felt now, as his new breasts pressed up against Robin's now flat and toned body. He sighed to himself. He would have to get used to this. He just hoped that his family would be able to as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I actually like Henry he's just the only character to fit this plot concept.


End file.
